pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Embry Call (Eevee Series)
Embry Call (Japanese: エンブリー Enburī) is a 15 years old Pokémon trainer from Sinnoh region. History Prior to Eevee Series Embry's mother, Tiffany Call, was a woman from the Makah tribe who moved to La Push when she was pregnant with him, and it was assumed that she had left his father with the Makahs. However, when Embry phased in early 2006, it became apparent that his father had to be Billy Black, Quil Ateara IV or Joshua Uley as the shape-shifting traits are inherited only within the Quileute tribe. All three were happily married at the time of Embry's conception, causing some stress in the pack as Quil Ateara V, Jacob Black, and Sam Uley all wonder which of them has a half-brother. It is hoped that Embry is Sam's half-brother, as Sam's father already has a bad record, having abandoned his wife when Sam was very young. If his father were Quil Ateara IV or Billy Black, there could be more new disputes among the people at La Push. Some time during his early life, Embry became friends with Quil and Jacob, remaining close to them throughout their teenage years. His mother's ignorance about the existence of shape-shifters is a hardship, as he cannot explain why he's never home at night when she checks on him. She believes that he's going through a rebellious stage, and yells at him every morning. Embry takes it in silence, but the pack asked Sam to cut him some slack and let his mother in on the secret. Embry himself refused, deciding that the secret was too important. Eevee Series TBA Personality Embry is quieter and shyer than some of the other boys on the reservation. He is playful, but still comes across as being very reserved. Between Jacob and Quil, Embry is closest to Jacob because of their genuine interests in automotives and riding dirt bikes. He seems to enjoy betting with other boys in the pack, especially Jared. He is more caring and loving than his pack members, and is also obviously very loyal to his friends as he is deeply upset when Jacob first broke away from Sam's pack in Breaking Dawn. Appearance As a human, Embry is described as being tall and slender, with russet skin, long rounded muscles, cropped black hair and brown eyes. Before phasing into a wolf, however, he had a thin face and shoulder length black hair. He has a slightly dimpled chin. In the first Twilight movie, Embry had hair that ran down to his chest and an earring. Wolf form As a wolf, Embry is described as having gray fur with black spots, sleeker than the other pack members and swift. He and Quil usually flank Jacob and are referred to as his "wingmen". In the films, his wolf nose is dark gray, which makes it easy to notice the difference between him and the other wolves. Abilities Wolf Abilities * Phasing: Embry can phase in and out of wolf form. With practice and skill, one can morph faster and with more efficiency. Though phasing can be controlled, anger can easily cause the individual to phase by accident. * Regeneration: embry has a powerful regenerative healing factor. This allows him to heal at an abnormal rate, faster than any human body can. Small cuts and minor injuries heal within seconds while larger, more damaging injuries, such as broken bones, blood loss, and vampire venom infection seem to heal within minutes. * Telepathy: Only works within the pack, and when in wolf form. Embry can speak with other members of his pack telepathically and hear their thoughts. Though this is more than useful while hunting and tracking, there is no privacy left in the pack because of this ability. It can be described as both a gift and a burden. Their thoughts are open even when they try to hide them. * Natural enhancements: Embry has superhuman strength in both wolf and human form, though he is at his peak only while in wolf form. * Delayed aging - They cannot start aging until a solid period of time without phasing goes by. It is unknown the exact length of time, only it would be very difficult because phasing is instinctual, along with the fact that vampires often come through Washington and the wolves are needed whenever vampires are close. * High body temperature: Shape-shifters have a constant body temperature of about 110° degrees to withstand severe cold weather. This high body heat also allows them to survive in very hot weather, making it hard for their bodies to overheat. This high body temperature is very useful in combat, as it makes it extremely hard for vampires to harm them because they are extremely sensitive to heat. Relationships Jacob Black tBA Sam Uley TBA Jane Mitchell TBA Pokemon Primary Battlers Gallery Wolves - Copy (2).jpg|In wolf form Trivia * Category:Pokémon trainers